This invention relates to a pump chamber for an intravenous pump of the peristaltic type. More particularly, this invention relates to a pump chamber cassette for an intravenous pump wherein a diaphragm can be connected to a pump chamber housing in a fast manner to meet production line standards yet will result in a pump chamber which is fluid tight and can be readily connected to an I.V. administration set.
Pump chambers fabricated from tubing are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,724,807; 3,875,970; 4,029,441 and 4,080,113. Most of these pump chambers are directed to peristaltic pumps of the roller type and not of the plunger type to which this invention is directed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,113 a deformable, flexible tube is described for use with a roller-type pump. The same is true concerning U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,441 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,970. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,807 a pinch valve sleeve is described wherein a reinforced outer wall of fabric is utilized with a pair of circumferential reinforcing members built into the outer wall of fabric. A disposable intravenous pump chamber and tubing connection is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 967,200 filed Dec. 7, 1978 entitled Intravenous Pump Chamber and is commonly assigned. In U.S. Pat Nos. 2,899,907; 3,297,558; 3,349,716; 3,384,080; 3,658,445; 3,816,033 and 3,927,955 rigid type structures for accommodating tubing in pumps are disclosed.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a novel pump chamber for a peristaltic-type pump wherein a diaphragm can be readily secured to the pump chamber housing in a fast and fluid tight manner. Other advantages are a pump chamber for an I.V. administration set which utilizes a minimum number of parts; is easily assembled; and can be manufactured at low cost so as to not add an appreciable amount of cost to an intravenous administration set utilizing an I.V. pump.